A bombák földjén
by boreeester
Summary: van néhány elképzelésem, hogy mi történt az 5-6. évad között. ezek azok. : néhol lehet spoiler-es.
1. Brennan

**Elolvastam néhány FanFic-et az évadzárás után, amik nagyon tetszettek, és be is indították a fantáziámat. Azt hiszem ez lesz a legjobb módja annak, hogy kibírjam a nyarat új részek nélkül. : )Ez az első írásom.  
**

_Gondolom az utolsó résszel kapcsolatban mindenkinek más a véleménye, nekem nagyon tetszett, különösen az a rész, amikor Brennen megkéri Booth-t, hogy most az egyszer ne legyen hős, inkább vigyázzon magára. Az én történetem ebből a mondatból fog építkezni, remélem sikerül! _

„Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan! Hallgassa a műholdas rádiót! Afganisztánról beszélnek! Booth ügynök is ott van! Ooh, ez olyan romantikus!" – kiáltotta Daisy túlságosan is lelkesen.

„Miss Wick! Kérem a kezében lévő lelettel foglalkozzon. Túl értékes ahhoz, hogy a felesleges lelkesedése miatt valamilyen kárt tegyen benne."

Persze Brennan csak kívül volt ilyen hűvös és látszólag érdektelen. Ugyanis amint meghallotta, hogy Afganisztánról van szó, minden figyelmét a bemondó szavainak szentelte.

Már lassan hat hónap telt el azóta, hogy utoljára látta a társát a repülőtéren, és megbeszélték, hogy egy év múlva találkoznak a kávés kocsinál. Akkor még nem gondolta, hogy a távolság ennyire elviselhetetlen lesz. Nem gondolta, hogy ennyire fog hiányozni neki Booth. Azért vállalta el ezt a munkát, hogy tisztázza az érzésit, és tiszta fejjel tudjon gondolkodni. Ha Booth-szal volt mindig elgyengült egy kicsit az átható tekintetétől, de racionálisnak kellett maradnia, hiszen ők társak és túlságosan sokat jelent neki a barátságuk ahhoz, hogy csak úgy belevágjon egy kapcsolatba, ami tönkretehet mindent.

A gondolatait a bemondó szavai zavarták meg: _„Értesüléseink szerint az afganisztáni fegyveres kiképző táborban iszlám szélsőséges merénylő robbantott. A robbanásban négyen életüket vesztették, körülbelül tizenöten súlyosan, kilencen pedig könnyebben sérültek meg. Néhányuk állapota kritikus."_

Hirtelen éles fájdalmat érzett a mellkasában. A szavak értelme nem jutott el először a tudatáig, de szinte érzte, hogy valami nagyon rossz történt. „Ez lehet az amiről Booth beszélt nekem mindig. A szívem. De hogy lehet, hogy ennyire fáj, mikor ez csak egy halom izom, amely mozgatja a vért a testemben?" – gondolta magában.

„Dr. Brennan!" – hallotta Daisy-t – „Ugye Booth ügynök nem abban a táborban volt? Úristen! Ha az én Lancelot-om lenne ott, biztosan azonnal odamennék! Belehalnék, ha elveszíteném őt! Dr. Brennan, maga mit fog csinálni? Nem maradhat itt, el kell oda mennie, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy minden rendben van! Nem történhet semmi, hiszen maguk összetartoznak. Dr. Brennan! Szívesen segítek magának bármiben, akár helyettesítem is, ha erre lenne szükség!"

Brennan szinte alig hallotta amit a gyakornok mondott neki, annyi minden kavargott a fejében. Mit tegyen? Menjen? Ne menjen? És ha Booth-szal történt valami? Nem biztos, hogy képes lesz feldolgozni azt, ha valami baja esett, és mi van, ha esetleg…? Nem, az kizárt dolog, hiszen megígérte, hogy óvatos lesz! Életében először fordult elő, hogy nem tudott tisztán gondolkodni, és az érzései vették át az irányítást a gondolatai felett. Már kétszer majdnem elveszítette a társát, ez nem fordulhat elő megint…

Megpróbálta elnyomni az érzéseket és a kezében lévő csontokra összpontosítani, hátha így sikerül higgadtnak maradnia. Nem akarta, hogy a munkatársai meglássák rajta a félelmet, egyébként is, ha valamit észrevesznek, akkor magyarázkodnia kell majd, és ez volt az utolsó dolog, amit most akart. Úgy döntött, hogy alszik rá egyet, és majd reggel, kipihenten eldönti, hogy mit csináljon, mert nem akart elhamarkodott döntést hozni.

Természetesen a pihentető alvásnak nyoma sem volt. Nem tudott elaludni, amikor pedig végre sikerült, rémisztő álmok gyötörték. _Mindegyikben Booth-t látta, gyakorlatozás közben. Ő is ott volt, és látta, hogy mire készül a merénylő, de akárhogy futott, hogy figyelmeztesse a férfit, sehogy sem sikerült közelebb jutnia hozzá. Amikor pedig végre odaért, már túl késő volt._

Verejtékben fürödve kelt fel. Még sötét volt kint. „Nem aludhattam túl sokat." – gondolta. Mivel már minden álom kiment a szeméből, úgy döntött, hogy összepakol egy táskányi ruhát, és akármennyire is ellenkezett ez az elveivel, elhatározta, hogy elmegy Afganisztánba. Általában csak akkor kezdett bele valamibe, ha már minden biztos volt, így nem érhették meglepetések. Szerette a tényeket, ezek megbízható pontok voltak az életében. Soha nem hazudtak és csalódást sem okoztak. Attól sem kellett félnie, hogy elveszíti őket, hiszen a tények nem változnak, mindig ugyanazok maradnak.

Természetesen mielőtt elindult, át kellett adnia valakinek az ásatást. Mivel ő volt a vezetője ez nem jelentett gondot, de meg kellett várnia a reggelt. Úgy érezte, hogy vánszorognak a percek. Minél több idő telt el, annál jobban vágyott arra, hogy végre úton legyen. Félt attól, hogy úgy jár, mint az álmában. Nem akart későn érkezni.

Végre elérkezett a reggel, és Brennan egyből Daisy sátrához sietett.

„Ms. Wick! Kérem, jöjjön ki! Szeretnék kérni magától valamit!"

„Egy pillanat, rögtön készen vagyok! Mi történt, Dr. Brennan? Hát mégis elmegy? Gondoltam; én is biztosan ezt tenném! Mi annyira hasonlítunk egymásra Dr. Brennan.."

„Kérem!" – szakította félbe Brennan – „Meg szeretném kérni, hogy vegye át a helyemet néhány napra, mert el kell utaznom. Legyen körültekintő és óvatosan bánjon a leletekkel. Nemsokára visszajövök, és utána minden visszaáll a régi rendszerbe. Most pedig megyek. Jó munkát, Ms. Wick!"

„Ó, Dr. Brennan…"

„Miss Wick!" – ezzel megfordult, és elindult az egyik Jeep-hez, amivel el tudott menni a legközelebbi városba.

A repülőút hosszú és kimerítő volt. Mivel már nem volt hely az első osztályon, kénytelen volt a turista osztállyal megelégedni. A múlt éjjeli álmai újra és újra leperegtek előtte. Nem mert elaludni, mert attól félt, hogy valami még rémesebbet fog látni. Eszébe jutott az az álom is, amit a Grave Digger tárgyalása előtt látott. Akkor sem sikerült megmentenie Booth-t. Tudta, hogy az álom csak fikció, de különös módon ez most nem nyugtatta meg.

Amikor megérkezett a kordonokkal elkerített, felrobbantott táborhoz, egy mogorva katona megállította.

„Hölgyem, ez a hely nem turista látványosság. Meg kell kérnem, hogy…"

„Dr. Temperance Brennan vagyok, törvényszéki antropológus. Meg kell tudnom, hogy hol van Booth! Kérem álljon félre!"

„Asszonyom, maga a felesége? Csak a hozzátartozóknak adhatunk ki információt."

„A társa vagyok, öt éve együtt dolgozunk! Mi történt vele? Nem küldhet el csak úgy, maga… maga… Akkor is be fogok menni! Vannak kapcsolataim az FBI-nál!"

„Hölgyem, ez Afganisztán, itt az FBI egyáltalán nem illetékes. Kérem, azonnal hagyja el a területet, különben hívnom kell a felettesemet, hogy tartóztassa le magát."

Brennan úgy érezte, hogy becsapták. Hiszen öt éve dolgoznak együtt, ez mégiscsak jelent valamit… Mi lett volna, ha nem mond nemet azon a bizonyos estén, ha nem vállalja el a Muluku- szigeteki kutatást? Ez a sok ha… Egyre kevésbé ismert önmagára.

Már órák óta ott állt a tűző napon, tehetetlenül, kétségekkel és félelemmel telve. Senki nem foglalkozott vele, ami érthető volt, hiszen éppen most robbantották fel tábort.

Hirtelen ismerős hangra lett figyelmes.

„A használhatatlan törmeléket ide rakják, amit még felhasználhatunk azokat ide! Siessenek!"


	2. Booth

Booth nem tehetett semmit. Hiába ígérte meg Brennannek, hogy nem fog hősködni és vigyázni fog magára, nem volt más választása. Ráadásul a saját lelkiismerete sem engedte volna, hogy csak tétlenül nézze, amint a többiek segítenek a szomszédos táborban. Ugyanis egy önkéntes merénylő felrobbantotta magát. Szinte minden darabokban hevert, négyen meghaltak. Booth kicsit szégyenkezve, de hálát adott az égnek, hogy nem velük történt ez meg. Nem történhetett velük. Neki el kell mennie a szökőkúthoz, hiszen megígérte a társának.

Próbált minél kevesebbet gondolni a nőre, mert ha rágondolt, akkor iszonyatos hiányt érzett maga körül. Hiányzott neki, hogy nincs aki lépten-nyomon kijavítsa, hiányoztak az esti beszélgetések a _Founding Fathers_-ben, hiányzott a közös munkájuk. A távolság csak megerősítette az érzéseit.

A gondolatait a szolgálatra jelentkező katonái zavarták meg.

„Uram! Készen állunk, indulhatunk a táborba!" - tisztelgett a sátor előtt a tiszt.

Booth bólintott, felvette a sapkáját, és kiment a sátorból. A tábor a várostól jó pár kilométerre feküdt, egy teljesen kiszáradt tó medrében. Sehol nem lehetett egyetlen fát sem látni, csak a tűző nap volt, és rengeteg katonai erőd, sátor és Jeep mindenhol. Meleg volt és három napja, szinte megállás nélkül a romokat próbálják eltakarítani, látszólag minden siker nélkül.

„A használhatatlan törmeléket ide rakják, amit még felhasználhatunk azokat ide! Siessenek!" - mondta a katonáknak, kicsit türelmetlenebbül, mint kellett volna. Nem igazán örül annak, hogy ilyen lassan haladnak. Amikor elindult vissza a tábor bejárata felé, egy ismerős alakot látott, de először nem nagyon foglalkozott vele, mert azt hitte, hogy csak képzelődik, hiszen hogy kerülne ide Muluku-ról, vagy akárhogyis hívják azt a helyet.

„Biztos a meleg miatt."-gondolta. De azért visszafordult, hogy jobban megnézze magának a nőt az árnyékban. Néhány lépéssel közelebb ment. A nő bizonytalanul intett neki. És Booth tudta már, hogy nem képzeleg. Valóban itt van. Persze nem értette, hogy mit keres itt és nem igazán tudta, hogy mit is érez, de azt tudta, hogy örül.


	3. Chapter 3

A tekintetük összekapcsolódott, és szinte egyszerre indultak el egymás felé. Eleinte még bizonytalanul, de ahogy fogyott a távolság egyre gyorsabban lépkedtek. Végül megálltak egymással szemben. Brennan lesütötte a szemét. Booth látta rajta, hogy zavarban van. Bíztatóan kinyújtotta a két kezét. Úgy érezte, hogy a szavak most nem segítenének. Brennan kezdte felfogni, hogy mi történik. „Életben van" - gondolta, és elfogadta a férfi felkínált karját. Booth mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, érezte a szívdobogását. Megnyugodott.

Egy hosszú percig egyikük sem mozdult, majd Booth óvatosan eltolta magától a társát. Majd leplezetlen kíváncsisággal a hangjában megszólalt.

„Hogy kerülsz ide, Bones? Neked nem az ásatáson kellene lenned? Téged küldtek, hogy azonosítsd a támadás áldozatait? Nincs más ötletem, úgyhogy valószínűleg csak emiatt lehetsz itt!" - az utolsó két mondatot szinte már csak magának mondta, mert tényleg nem tudta elképzelni sem, hogy miért lehet itt Bones. Hirtelen, féltő óvatossággal felkiáltott.

„Ugye nem történt semmi veled? Ugye nem azért vagy itt, mert valami rossz történt?"

Brennan óvatosan, szemlesütve megszólalt.

„Velem nem történt semmi... De... Amikor meghallottam a műholdas rádióban, hogy robbantottak a fegyveres kiképző táborban..." - itt elcsuklott a hangja - „Attól féltem, hogy valami bajod esett... Rémálmaim voltak... Nem tudtam elaludni, úgyhogy azt tartottam a legésszerűbb dolognak, ha eljövök, és magam bizonyosodok meg a történtekről."

Ekkor Booth gyengéden megfogta az állát, felemelte a fejét és a nő kék szemébe nézett.

„Minden rendben van... A bomba a szomszédos táborban robbant. Ráadásul mi éppen mérföldekre innen gyakorlatoztunk. Meg egyébként is megígértem, hogy egy év múlva ott leszek. Nem válhatok hazuggá..."

Beszélgetésüket Booth egyik tisztje szakította félbe.

„Hölgyem!" - fordult Brennan felé, de a további mondandóját Booth-hoz intézte – „Uram! Végeztünk a törmelékek szétválogatásával, és elhelyezésével, várjuk a további utasításokat!"

„Azonnal megyek. Most pedig távozhat!"

„Sajnálom" – fordult Brennan felé – „Nem maradhatok tovább, akármennyire is szeretnék... Még mindig neheztelnek rám a feletteseim a repülőtéri látogatásom miatt. Persze nem azt mondom, hogy nem tenném meg újra!" – mondta, egy cinkos kis mosoly kíséretében. – „Viszont este el tudok menni a városba. Van egy kis extra szabadságom, mivel törzsőrmester vagyok. Elmehetnénk vacsorázni, és mesélhetnél az ásatásokról."

„Rendben. Addig keresek egy szállodát. És ledőlök egy kicsit. Az elmúlt napokban nem sokat aludtam. Szerinted melyik a legjobb szálloda a városban?"

„Bones, csak egy kis motel van az egész városban. Itt nem fogsz szállodát találni, nem sok ember jön nyaralni egy háborús övezetbe… Odamegyek 8-ra, rendben?"

Ezzel Booth elindult vissza a táborba, de néhány lépés után megfordult, mert rájött, hogy valamit elfelejtett mondani. Csak egy szó, ami a szívéből jött.

„**Köszönöm**" – ebben az egy szóban minden benne volt, amit el akart mondani. Sokszor minden érésünket egy szóval ki tudjuk fejezni, de van, hogy a világ összes szava sem képes arra, hogy elmondjuk velük, mit gondolunk vagy érzünk.

Még egy pillanatig állt és nézte a társát. Sebezhetőnek tűnt. Fájt, hogy magára kell hagynia. Legszívesebben nem mozdult volna el mellőle egy pillanatra sem. Tudta, hogy nagyon megijedhetett, mivel csak úgy, biztosan nem hagyott volna ott mindent, hogy idejöjjön. De ezzel azt is bebizonyította, hogy igenis, képes változni, akármennyire is bizonygatta neki azon az estén.

Most, hogy beszélt vele, és megölelte, végre valami nyugalomféle költözött Brennan-be. Persze ez még nem volt az igazi, de kezdetnek éppen elég volt. Sajnálta, hogy csak ilyen keveset beszélhettek, hiszen annyi mondanivalója volt, de nem akarta bajba keverni. Este pedig úgyis találkozni fognak.

Brennan megvárta, hogy Booth bemenjen a táborba, majd felszedte szegényes csomagját, és visszaballagott a Jeep-hez a gondolataiba merülve. Sok minden kavargott a fejében, de próbált higgadt maradni, és kitisztítani a fejét. Úgy döntött, hogy elmegy a motelba, és ledől egy-két órára, hogy amikor Booth jön, összeszedettebb legyen.

A motel igencsak rossz állapotban volt, bár Brennan nem lepődött meg, hiszen járt már rosszabb helyeken is, amikor Guatemalában segédkezett a tömegsírok feltárásában. Mindössze öt szoba volt a vendégek számára, de motel teljesen üres volt, így Brennan megkaphatta a „legkényelmesebb" szobát, amiben még egy apró erkély is volt. A szoba igencsak szerényen volt berendezve; az ágyon kívül egy éjjeliszekrény, és egy kisebb komód szolgálta a lakók kényelmét.

Úgy gondolta, hogy ledől egy kicsit. Nem akart elaludni, de ahogy vízszintesbe kerül, szinte azonnal elnyomta az álom. Hosszú napok óta nem volt ilyen pihentető az álma.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth, ahogy ígérte, elment hozzá. Egy kicsit késett, mert a felettese nem igazán támogatta az „esti programot". De hosszú magyarázkodás, és ígérgetés eredményeképpen egy teljes, szabad estét kapott. Nem kellett sokáig keresnie az apró motelt, hiszen a falu közepén, az egyetlen kocsmával szemben állt. Még nem járt a faluban, mert kinőtt már a szabadnapos kocsmázásokból, ráadásul állandóan az egyik bajtársa jutott eszébe róla.

Amikor még mesterlövészként szolgált a hadseregben, volt egy nagyon jó barátja, Marty, akivel rengetegszer kiszöktek a táborból, hogy sörözhessenek, és lányokkal szórakozhassanak. De az egyik bevetésen, egy ellenséges katona eltalálta Marty lábát, és elvérzett. Booth végig ott állt mellette.

„Bones, itt vagy?"

[Csend.]

Óvatosan benyitott a régi hotelszoba ajtaján. A szoba szinte teljesen sötét volt, csak egy kis asztali lámpa világított. Brennan egy párnát szorítva aludt. Booth leült az ágy melletti kis székre, és mozdulatlanul figyelte a nőt. „Mennyivel másabb, így álmában." – gondolta – „Milyen védtelen. És az arca is milyen gondtalannak tűnik." Úgy elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre se vette, hogy Brennan felébredt.

„Mióta vagy itt? Felkelthettél volna."

„Ne aggódj. Nem maradtál le semmiről" – viccelődött Booth, ám hirtelen az arca megkomolyodott. Érezte, hogy ez az a pillanat. Most vagy soha. Még egyszer megpróbálja. Reménykedett benne, hogy most sikerrel fog járni. „Hiszen idejött." gondolta, majd hangosan folytatta.

„Bones, mondanom kell valamit. Kérlek, ne szakíts félbe… Tudom, hogy valahol mindketten azért vállaltuk el ezt a munkát, hogy felejtsünk, és persze, hogy tisztázzunk magunkban dolgokat. Az sem véletlen, hogy te itt vagy, és utaztál azért több ezer mérföldet, hogy megbizonyosodj arról, hogy jól vagyok, miközben egy telefonhívás is elég lett volna, hogy ezt kiderítsd. De azzal, hogy idejöttél minden egyszerűbbé vált. Szeretném, ha többé nem hazudnánk magunknak, és egymásnak az érzéseinkről."

Booth mélyen a társa szemébe nézett. A tekintetük összekapcsolódott, többé nem volt szükségük szavakra. Booth gyengéden megfogta a nő kezét és közelebb húzta magához. Érezte a leheletét. Végül az ajkuk összeért…

Brennan teste megfeszült. Ilyet még sohasem érzett ezelőtt. Minden félelmét elnyomta a vágy, hogy végre együtt lehessen Vele. Érezte Booth meleg kezét a derekán. A testük szinte egyszerre mozgott. Brennan most már tudta, hogy miről beszélt azon a régi estén a társa. Ott és akkor eggyé váltak. A fizika törvényei már nem voltak érvényesek rájuk…


End file.
